Degrassi
by Xeodis Films
Summary: Adam & Becky, Maya & Cambell, and yes even Eli & Clare. Drama, Tension, Death, Murder, Secrets, Betrayal.
1. No Idea Part 1

**Degrassi**

**Chapter 1**

**ACT I: Becky & Adam**

Becky and Adam were at Becky's house.

Adam said "I was shocked when you called me, because your parents don't like me being a transgender."

Becky said "They went away on an adult church mission." Adam said "What about Luke?" Becky said "He's practicing hockey for the next 3 hours." Adam said "Ok." Becky leaned forward and kissed Adam on the lips. Then they heard glass break from downstairs.

Becky and Adam walked downstairs.

They saw someone in a dark hoodie.

The person turned around and saw them, he pulled out a gun and shot Becky, Becky fell down a few stairs, and the person ran out the door. Adam called 911, and stayed at Becky's side. Becky said faintly "Adam." Adam said "Don't talk." Adam was talking on the phone "I need help. Please hurry and send someone." Then he hung up the phone.

Two EMTs came into the house and put Becky on a stretcher. Adam got on the ambulance to follow Becky to the hospital.

Adam was waiting in the waiting room, when Luke arrived.

Luke said "You son of a bitch." Adam said "I didn't do anything." Luke said "You were at my house." Adam said "Well, if I wasn't at your house, she would've been dead." Luke just turned around and didn't care about Adam. Adam said "Fine, if you want, I'll just leave." Luke said "Then go!" Adam said "Asshole."

**ACT II: Maya and Campbell**

Campbell and Maya were at The Dot, waiting for Katie to pick them up. Maya said "I like you a lot." Campbell said "I like you too." Katie's car pulled up. Maya and Campbell walked outside. Katie said "Hurry up." Maya said "Why?" Katie said "Well, I'm tired of driving you two around." Maya said "Fine, we'll just walk." Campbell said "Maya, I want to walk with you." Katie then drove off fast. Maya said "That bitch." Campbell said "Well, now that she's gone. I can do this." Campbell kissed Maya.

**ACT III: Becky & Adam**

Becky was lying in the hospital bed. Becky saw Luke sitting in a chair. Becky said "Luke. Wait where Adam is?" Luke said "He left." Becky said "Why?" Luke said "Because we had an argument." Becky said "You're such an asshole, why can't you let me be happy?" Luke said "Becky, I'm sorry." Becky said "No you're not! You did that on purpose, because you didn't like him!" Luke got up and left. Becky said "Screw you!" The door slammed. Becky started crying.

**To Be Continued**


	2. No Idea Part 2

**Degrassi**

**Chapter 2**

**ACT I: Becky & Adam**

Becky grabbed the phone by her bed, to call Adam, but it was not connected yet, she dropped the phone to the floor. She couldn't help but cry. A nurse walked into her room and said "Your name is Becky right?" Becky said "Yeah." The nurse said "This is for you." It was a handwritten note from Adam. Becky said "Could you leave now?" The nurse left the room. Becky opened the note it read "_Becky, due to your brother's actions, I have yet to visit you, I'm really sorry, but I love you, and I'll see you soon, please call my cell. Love, Adam" _Becky started cry again, because of the note.

**ACT II: Eli & Clare**

Eli was typing his movie script. Clare walked in and asked Eli "Eli, what is your film about?" Eli said "It will be about lust, and tension between friends." Clare said "Who do you plan to have in the movie?" Eli said "I'm hoping Katie, Maya, You, and maybe even Becky and Adam." Clare looks shocked.

**ACT III: Maya & Cambell**

Maya was kissing Cambell on the lips on his bed, but he pulls back. Maya said "What's wrong?" Cambell said "I don't want to have sex." Maya said "I wasn't going to have sex with you, I was just going to make out with you, asshole." Maya storms out. Cambell said "Wait!"

Cambell follows Maya and pushes her up against a wall and kisses her and says "I'm sorry."

**ACT IV: Becky & Adam**

Becky dialed Adam's cell number into her phone. Adam answered "Hello." Becky said "Hello, Adam, please come see me, Luke's not here." Adam said "Yes, I'll be there soon." Becky said "Ok, see you soon." Becky finally smiled.

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE OUT SOMETIME SOON.**


	3. Kill The DJ Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 3 to Degrassi**

**Degrassi**

**Chapter 3**

**ACT I: Maya & Cambell**

Cambell and Maya were lying in bed together. Maya said "What did we just do?" Cambell said "Well we just had sex." Maya got out of bed and saw that she was in her bra. Maya said "Oh no." Cambell said "What?"

**ACT II: Eli & Claire**

Claire said "Hello." Eli said "Hey." Eli kissed her. Claire said "Wait Eli, I have to tell you something." Eli said "What is it?" Claire said "it can wait." Eli said "You sure." Claire nodded and Eli walked off.

**ACT III: Eli's Movie Script**

Eli finished his movie script, and enjoyed every written detail.

**ACT IV: Becky & Adam**

Adam went into Becky's hospital room, and saw Becky lying in bed. Becky said "Adam!" Adam said "I'm here." Adam gave Becky a kiss. Becky said "My parents are dead." Adam said "How?" Becky said "They died in a car crash." Adam gave Becky a hug.

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON**


	4. Kill The DJ Part 2

**Wow sorry that its been awhile since I wrote Degrassi. I've been working on several video projects. Now here's Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Maya was texting Cam, about them having sex and their relationship.

Maya's text read "Cam, I'm sorry, but maybe we shouldn't go this far in our relationship." Cam appeared behind her.

Maya said "Cam!" Cam said "Want to have lunch, since this is our last day before Spring break?" Maya said "Yes."

Becky was able to go home from the hosptial. Adam said "Who do you think shot you?" Becky said "I'm not sure."

Eli said "Clare, I can't do this anymore!" Clare said "Eli, don't hurt me." Eli said "You told me that my movie script fucking sucked. Well then fuck you."

Cam and Maya were having lunch. Maya said "Cam, we have to talk." Cam said "About what?" Maya said "The night we had sex." Cam said "Ok, what about it?" Maya said "We had sex, how is it hard to talk about!" Cam said "Maya! I'm sorry." Maya got up and left. Cam started crying.

Becky was lying down on her bed with Adam. Becky said "Adam, I don't want you to leave me."

**End of Chapter 4**

**The next Chapter is very depressing and made me cry when I wrote it.**


	5. The Phoenix

**A/N: Sorry the long delay of this chapter. I've been busy with school work. I am so happy to return to the story.**

**As of May 27, 2013 I finished writing this story. It is only 7 chapters, but this chapter, Chapter 6, and Chapter 7 are long.**

**DISCLAIMER: The following chapter contains Strong Language, and Some Violence.**

**Chapter 5**

**End of Spring Break**

Maya was walking down the school hall and saw Katie sitting in a chair crying.

Maya said "Katie, what's wrong?"

Katie said "Oh nothing."

Maya said "Katie!"

Katie said "You don't want to know."

Maya said "Tell me now! It's bad enough that Cam hasn't answered any of my texts or phone calls!"

Katie said "Maya, I'm really sorry, but Cam is dead."

Maya said "What? How?"

Katie said "Someone found him with his wrists slit."

Maya said "Who?"

Katie said "Maya?"

Maya said "Who the fuck found him?"

Katie said "Eli and Jake."

Maya walked away.

**Eli and Jake**

Eli and Jake were setting up the camera for the first day of shooting of Eli's movie.

Maya said "Eli!"

Eli said "Maya, didn't you read my text I sent out to everyone involved that you weren't needed today?"

Maya said "I did."

Eli said "Then why the hell are you bothering me?"

Maya said "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Eli said "I'm sorry Maya, it wasn't my intention to find Cam."

Maya said "You know what?"

Eli said "What?"

Maya said "Fuck you and this fucking movie! I'm quitting!"

Maya ran off.

Eli looked shocked.

**Becky and Adam**

Becky was kissing Adam on the couch.

Adam said "Wait, do they know who shot you yet?"

Becky said "Well, they found the gun and it was registered to my dad."

Adam said "But he's dead."

Becky said "I know, but I told the police to stop investigating."

Adam said "The person could come back you know."

Becky said "I don't care."

**Luke**

Luke was in an alley.

Luke said "Hey."

The person said "Hey."

Luke said "You shot my sister."

The person said "Well you hired me."

Luke said "Fuck you."

The person said "No, fuck you, because you paid me to do it."

Luke said "That was my sister, Johnny. Now I see why you and Alli broke up."

Johnny pulled out a knife and stabbed Luke.

Fiona was walking by and Johnny grabbed her. Fiona tried to scream but Johnny put his hand over her mouth.

Johnny said "You scream and your dead."

Fiona stopped trying to scream.

Johnny said "Your coming with me."

**Clare**

Clare got a text from Adam

The text said "Clare, it's Adam come to the hospital, Luke's in the hospital."

Clare rushed out the door.

**Maya and Katie**

Maya saw Katie.

Katie said "There you are."

Maya said "I don't get it."

Katie said "What?"

Maya said "I don't get why Cam committed suicide."

Katie said "Same." Katie handed Maya a note.

Maya said "What is this?"

Katie said "It's what the police found in Cam's jacket."

Katie walked away.

Maya opened the note.

The note said _"Maya, when you read this you'll know that I have taken my life. I'm really sorry, but I love with all my heart. Also about us having sex. I'm sorry._

_~Cam._

Maya started crying.

**Imogen**

Imogen was on her laptop when Fiona was calling on Skype.

Imogen answered and a dark image came up, and couldn't see anything.

The lights turned on revealing Fiona tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth.

Someone appeared on screen saying "if you want her back, meet me in the alley near her condo, and we'll settle it there." The call ended.

Imogen started crying.

**Hospital**

Clare arrived and saw Adam and Becky.

Becky said "Clare."

Clare said "Is everything ok?"

Adam said "We don't know yet."

Alli, Drew, Biannca, and Jenna arrived as well.

Becky said "Thanks for coming."

They nodded.

A nurse came into the room and said that he wants to talk to all of you.

The nurse took them into Luke's room.

Luke said "Friends."

Clare said "What happended?"

Luke said "I was stabbed by someone you all know, except for Becky and Adam, well maybe just Becky."

Drew said "Who?"

Luke said "Johnny DiMarco."

Alli ran out of the room.

Clare said "Your not joking right?"

Luke said "I'm not."

Imogen walked in the room.

Drew said "Hey Imogen, where's Fiona?"

Imogen said "That's why I'm here."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**A/N: This chapter is dark.**

**Chapter 6**

**Johnny's Loft**

Johnny was typing on Fiona's laptop.

Fiona was tied to the chair next to Johnny.

Johnny looked at her and ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

Johnny said "Talk, damn it!"

Fiona said "Fuck you."

Johnny slapped her.

Fiona said "Whatever you do to me it doesn't matter, I'm already tied up."

Johnny said "I fucking hate dealing with these Degrassi fuckers."

Fiona said "Then untie me."

Johnny said "No! Fuck you!"

Alli walked in.

Alli said "Johnny!"

Johnny said "Well, look what the rain washed in the bitch."

Alli said "Untie her!"

Johnny said "Fine, but these knots are so tight, I'll need a knife."

Alli said "Fine, get one."

**Hospital**

Clare said "So, Johnny had Fiona tied to a chair."

Imogen said "Yeah."

Clare said "Let's go."

Imogen said "We have to go to the alley, behind her condo."

Clare said "Wait, where's Alli?"

**Johnny's Loft**

Johnny grabbed a knife.

Johnny walked to Fiona.

Alli stepped closer.

Johnny said "What are you doing?"

Alli said "Making sure you cut her loose."

Johnny said "This knife isn't sharp enough."

Alli said "Get a better one."

Johnny said "Ok."

Johnny put the knife on the desk.

Johnny went to his bed, and grabbed a bat.

Alli said "What's with the bat?"

Johnny said "I don't know, I just grabbed it."

Johnny walked up to Alli and knocked her out with the bat.

Fiona said "What the hell?"

Johnny said "Shut up bitch."

**Alley Way**

Imogen said "Guys, hide there."

Clare, Drew, Bianca, Jenna, and Becky hid.

A van backed up.

Johnny got out.

Imogen said "Where's Fiona?"

Johnny said "Hold on."

Johnny opened the back of the van and revealing Fiona and Alli tied up.

Imogen said "What the fuck!"

Johnny pulled out a gun.

Johnny said "There's only one bullet in this gun."

Imogen said "Let me guess, the one I don't choose gets killed?"

Johnny said "You catch on."

Drew looked over the dumpster and saw Alli.

Drew whispered "Guys, Alli's tied up in the van with Fiona."

Clare went out in the open next to Imogen.

Johnny said "Hi Clare."

**Final Chapter Coming Soon**


	7. Alone Together (Final Chapter)

**A/N: This is the final chapter to Degrassi.**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Clare said "Johnny, untie them."

Johnny said "Fuck you, clare."

Clare's phone started to ring and it was Katie.

Johnny said "Answer it!"

Clare said "Katie."

Katie said "Where are you?"

Clare said "I'm being held at gunpoint, why?"

Katie said "Someone kidnapped Maya. I can't find her."

Clare looked at Johnny.

Clare said "Alleyway behind Fiona's."

Clare hungup.

Johnny said "Whats wrong?"

Clare said "Where's Maya?"

Johnny said "Well."

Johnny goes to the passenger door and pulls out someone.

Johnny then shows Imogen and Clare, Maya tied up with duct tape on her mouth.

Johnny ripped the tape off of her mouth.

Maya said "You asshole."

Johnny threw Maya to the ground.

Maya then felt her hands loose.

Clare said "Johnny, just let Ali and Fiona go."

Johnny said "Fine." Johnny turned around and saw Maya untied. Johnny said "What?"

Maya said "Your knots on me weren't like their knots."

Johnny said "What do you mean?"

Maya said "Because I was just untied them."

Ali and Fiona got out of the van.

Then Johnny's gun went off 3 times.

Katie arrived just in time.

Katie saw Fiona, Ali, and Maya on the ground bleeding.

Katie ran to Maya.

Maya said "Katie, I love you." Maya pushed her head up and kissed her sister on the lips. Maya said "At least I'll be with Cam." Maya died.

Katie started crying.

Clare called 911.

**Hospital**

Clare, Katie, Imogen, Drew, Jenna, Becky, and Bianca were waiting for news about Fiona and Ali.

Johnny was in handcuffs at the hospital.

Clare said "Johnny, did Luke really hire you?"

Johnny said "No, he just knew what was going on."

Clare said "Who hired you to tie up and kidnap my friends?"

Johnny said "You really should pay attention to movie scripts."

Johnny was escorted away.

Clare remembered

_Claire said "Hello." Eli said "Hey." Eli kissed her. Claire said "Wait Eli, I have to tell you something." Eli said "What is it?" Claire said "it can wait." Eli said "You sure." Claire nodded and Eli walked off._

Then Clare ran out of the hospital waiting room.

**Eli's House**

Clare knocked on the door.

Eli said "Hey."

Clare slapped him.

Eli then knocked her out by punching her.

**Hospital**

Imogen said "I got a text from Clare. It says send Becky to Eli's."

Becky said "I'll go."

Becky left.

**Eli's House**

Clare woke up tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth.

Eli saw her and ripped the tape off.

Clare said "What are doing? Untie me?"

Eli said "No, Clare!" The doorbell rang.

Eli put the piece of tape back on Clare's mouth.

Eli opened the door and Becky walked in.

Becky said "Cla-" she was interuppted by Eli.

Eli said "Hi, Becky."

Becky said "Eli?"

Eli said "Yeah." He grabbed a bat. Becky then saw a knife and stabbed Eli.

Eli said "No." he fell to the floor.

Becky ran upstairs to Eli's room and saw Clare bound and gagged.

Becky said "Sorry." then she ripped the tape off Clare's mouth.

Clare said "Ow."

Becky said "Sorry."

Clare said "hello." signaling her to untie her.

Becky said "Oh, right." Becky started to untie her.

**Hospital**

Becky and Clare arrived.

Jenna said "Guys, leave Imogen alone."

Clare said "Why?"

Jenna said "A nurse came back here a few minutes ago and told us that Ali and Fiona didn't make it."

**Funeral**

Ali, Maya, and Fiona were buried.

Katie looked off in the distance and saw Maya by a tree. Maya waved. Katie waved.

Cam appeared next to her. Katie put her hand over her mouth and cried. Maya and Cam waved goodbye. Then they both went away.

**THE END**


End file.
